Esperaré por ti
by GreyValkyrie
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi. Yosuke sabe que Seta debe partir, y justo un día antes, comprende que tiene algo que decirle...


_**Disclaimer:**__ One-shot. Shounen Ai (Yaoi leve). Seta x Yosuke. _

_Persona 4 pertenece pura y exclusivamente a Atlus, la canción es "El que quiera entender que entienda" de Mago de ÖZ, sobre los cuales, por supuesto tampoco tengo ningún derecho xD._

_En fin, no lucro con este fic, sólo lo hago para entretener, y espero lograrlo n,n. Acepto reviews constructivos :P Es sólo un clic, no cuesta nada, y me dicen si les gustó o tendría que borrarlo y hacer un bien al mundo xD_

**Esperaré por ti**

Sólo era por un año. Lo sabia desde el principio, y sin poder evitarlo, anhelaba con todo su corazón que el día de la despedida no llegara nunca.

Sin embargo, allí estaban...

Todos juntos en la estación de tren de Inaba, aquel día gris, intentando sonreír a pesar de estar deshechos por dentro...

_Cuánto he de esperar_

_para al fin poder hallar_

_la otra mitad de mí_

_que me acompañe a vivir._

Yosuke Hanamura, había conocido a Seta Souji, casi por casualidad. O quizás tal vez, el destino los había unido. A fin de cuentas, eran ellos junto con sus amigos, quienes salvaron a tantos inocentes de un inevitable y cruel destino. Pero no era ese el problema, si es que así debería llamarse; sino más bien, como empezaron a desarrollarse las cosas.

Era inevitable encariñarse con Seta, no sólo porque era un excelente amigo, sino porque podías contar siempre con él, ya sea como líder o incluso como compañero de curso. Jamás decepcionaba a nadie, era carismático, amable, tranquilo, sincero, inteligente... y otras miles de cualidades de esas que vuelven locas a las chicas, que de por sí, ya morían por él.

Y bien, Yosuke se consideraba su amigo. Peleaban hombro con hombro, y pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, pero esto no cambiaba el hecho de que a veces, le pusiera de mal humor. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero le molestaba el hecho de que Seta jamás pareciera equivocarse, y sobre todo, como lo trataban los demás.

Yukiko y sus charlas, los entrenamientos con Chie, Naoto con sus misteriosos casos revoloteando alrededor de él, Teddy con sus frases melosas, Rise aprovechando la menor oportunidad para manosearlo un poco... bueno, en fin, para Yosuke, todo eso simplemente estaba mal. Y es que Yosuke no entendía, por qué le molestaba, ¿por qué se ponía celoso?.

Hasta que un día, pareció iluminarse de repente, avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo. Le gustaba Seta, y tenía celos, pues sabia que eran lugares que él no podía ocupar. Ahhh, eso no estaba bien, además él nunca había sido así, jamás le habían parecido atractivo otros chicos... pero ahora, no entendía nada, y allí en su mente confusa, sólo parecía haber lugar, para esa mirada gris que tanto le nublaba los sentidos.

_Nadé tiempo en un mar_

_de apariencia, y ahogué el amor._

_No sé puede ocultar_

_el perfume de una flor._

En ese momento, Seta lo miraba divertido, tratando de obtener la respuesta, a una pregunta que Yosuke nunca había escuchado, tan inmerso como estaba en sus pensamientos...

"Me gustas". Pensó el chico de cabellos marrones.

-Yosuke, ¿haz oído algo de lo que dije?- Seta, se rió, mirando a su distraído amigo, que tenía toda la pinta de no entender nada.

-Lo... lo siento- contestó, y un rubor leve cubrió sus mejillas.

Oh, sí. Estaba bien jodido. ¿Qué pensarían de él, si se enterasen los demás, de la forma en que se interesaba por su 'amigo'?... ¿qué pensaría el mismo Seta, si supiera...?

_Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir,_

_cuánto sonreír_

_sin poder quitarme el antifaz_

_que me disfraza de normal..._

-Mañana...- murmuró apenado, Souji y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

Yosuke gimoteó algo inentendible a los oídos del otro.

Deseaba decirle: 'no te vayas...', pero se calló. Tal vez fuera demasiado tarde, porque hoy, no hallaba palabra alguna. Parecía que su voz, simplemente se había escabullido de su garganta; pero quizás algún día... algún día tendría el valor, de poder decirle lo que sentía, cualquiera que fueran las consecuencias... y ese día, recorría el mundo entero si hacia falta, para confesarle todo.

¿Qué diría Chie si supiera? Yosuke rió para sus adentros. Aunque ella era su mejor amiga, probablemente ni se imaginaría algo semejante, cómo que él fantaseaba con Seta, tanto o más que la pobre rechazada de Rise.

El mismo Seta, le había contado de su negativa ante la propuesta de la joven, y Yosuke, quien contenía la respiración hace largos momentos, volvió a tomar aire. Pero aún así, no entendía... ¿por qué él la rechazaba? ¿acaso le agradaba alguna otra chica? ¿o quizás le gustaban los chicos? Quizás fuera como Kanji... eso sería demasiado bueno, pero también demasiado imposible. Seta no parecía esa clase de personas...

Bueno, él mismo tampoco, y sin embargo, allí estaba, devorándoselo con la mirada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Quería besarlo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que lo miraba, y lo hallaba deliciosamente concentrado en algo, o distraído en otras cosas... esa boquita simplemente invitaba a darle mil besos. Pero Yosuke tenía miedo, no sólo de ser rechazado, sino de perderlo para siempre.

-Bien, ya he hablado bastante. Quiero distraerme un poco... tienes que decir algo- Seta, estiró un poco más las piernas para no pisar el futón de su habitación, sobre el cual estaban sentados.

"Bueno, si lo dices así. Hmm, creo... no, sé que me he enamorado de ti, que definitivamente quiero tenerte a mi lado, y cuando te veo, me haces poner mil y respirar más rápido, como si todo el aire del mundo, no resultara suficiente... ¿qué te parece eso?"...

_Y volveré a buscarte_

_allí hasta donde estés,_

_tan sólo quiero amarte_

_y poder tener_

_alguien en que apoyarme_

_alguien en quien volcar_

_todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ..._

Yosuke, pensó unos segundos, y contestó:

-¿Como qué?- no era nada similar a todo lo que pensaba, pero el otro, no lo sabía.

-No lo sé, Yosuke... me voy mañana, y no creo poder regresar pronto. Quiero conversar contigo, una última vez...- el chico le miró firmemente.

"Adivina qué? preferiría besarte, y decirte que te quedes aquí... conmigo".

-Te echaré de menos...- balbuceó apartando sus ojos, de aquellos. Cuanta verdad, y cuanto dolor había en aquella simple frase.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto...- Seta, suspiró, y deslizó un dedo por el lomo del libro, que tenía sobre su regazo. Lo estaba leyendo, antes de que Yosuke llegara.

Hanamura siguió el gesto con la mirada. Se preguntó por unos momentos, como se sentiría un roce así, sobre su propia piel. Rayos! Deseaba abrazarlo fuerte y no dejarlo ir.

-Agghh... ven aquí- le dijo, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, silenciosas. Tomó al chico con un movimiento fuerte, y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Seta se abrazó por igual, tímidamente al cuerpo de Yosuke, dejándose embriagar por el sutil aroma del perfume que éste usaba.

El abrazo se estrechó otro tanto. Un poco más fuerte, un poco más cerca...

Seta pensó que si seguía mucho tiempo más, sujeto así, entre aquella calidez y ese aroma que tanto adoraba, se moriría de tristeza sabiendo que debía partir al día siguiente. Pero no importaba, y se aferró más fuerte.

Yosuke, deseó que el momento fuera eterno. Aunque la posición era incómoda, no parecía relevante en aquellos momentos. Sólo importaba el calor del otro, y aferrarse como si de ello dependieran sus vidas.

Entonces sucedió, no hubo manera de evitarlo. Lo hizo sin pensar, arrastrado sólo por un impulso, como si de algún tan natural y correcto se tratase. Seta besó con suavidad, la blanca piel del cuello de Yosuke.

Éste quedó petrificado. Primero pensó que había sido una alucinación suya, pero cuando Seta lo separó lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sonrojado como estaba, notó que no lo era.

-Aunque me odies por esto, no quiero irme sin despedirme de ti. Te quiero, Yosuke...- fue un murmullo, antes de sellarle los labios, con un beso.

Yosuke no podía creerlo, tantas veces había soñado con aquello, con como hacerlo... pero nunca así, nunca pensó que fuera el mismo Seta, quién le diera el primer beso... y definitivamente nunca pensó, que podría sentir lo mismo que él. Yosuke simplemente encontró la absoluta felicidad, mientras se dejaba llevar por todo el amor, y el calor que Souji le ofrecía.

_No más miedo a entregar_

_mis labios sin antes mirar,_

_no más miedo a acariciar_

_nuestros cuerpos y soñar._

_a la mierda con_

_el armario y el diván_

_y si hay que luchar,_

_luchar es educar,_

_que en asuntos del corazón_

_no hay regla de dos._

_Que somos distintos, somos iguales_

_no más guetos, alza la voz._

-Yo también te quiero, tonto- confesó cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados.

-Lo hubieses dicho antes- Seta, sonrió, y lo tomó por la barbilla, afectuosamente.

-Temía que...-

-Yo también, pero ya vez... me he animado- una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho- fue Yosuke quien buscó el beso esta vez, más intenso.

-Siento, no haberlo dicho antes... de haber sabido yo...-

-Está bien, para mi es importante. Nunca es tarde-.

Ambos descansaron sus espaldas contra la fría pared, y Seta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelimarrón.

-Mañana tengo que irme- susurró, como si decirlo bajito, restara peso a la sentencia. –Pero sabes que regresaré... por ti-.

_Y volveré a buscarte_

_allí hasta donde estés,_

_tan sólo quiero amarte_

_y poder tener_

_alguien en que apoyarme_

_alguien en quien volcar_

_todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán..._

Yosuke asintió, y le besó en la frente.

-Esperaré a que regreses-. Su corazón latía más rápido. Y aun que sabía que deberían despedirse, estaba felíz de haber sido correspondido... no importaba la distancia, a partir de ese momento, estarían más unidos que nunca. Y aguardaría por él, incluso todo la eternidad si hacia falta.

_Y cuando llegue el final_

_el otoño de nuestro amor_

_yo te esperaré. Mientras, vive_

_y lucha por tener_

_derecho a elegir_

_con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir._

_Orgulloso de ser quien eres_

_y no como deberías ser._

En la estación, el final era doloroso, pero allí estaban las esperanzas plenas de una futura visita, mientras Seta subía al tren.

Además, Yosuke sabía que su corazón pertenecía a Seta, y Seta había dejado el suyo, en manos de Yosuke.

-Te extrañaremos, Seta- dijo Chie.

-Por supuesto que si, y mejor que no te tardes en regresar, senpai- llorisqueó, Rise.

-Cuídate mucho, por favor- agregó Yukiko.

-Pórtate bien, hermanito, te quiero. Ven a verme pronto- saludó Nanako.

-Nanako y yo, te estaremos esperando. Nuestra casa, es tuya también- se despidió Ryotaro.

-¡Senseeeeeeeeeei, nos harás mucha falta!- Teddy se secaba las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa blanca.

-¡Mejor que así, sea me oyes, senpai?!- inquirió Kanji.

-Ten un buen viaje, y regresa pronto!- Naoto, sonreía con tristeza.

Yosuke guardó silencio por unos momentos...

_Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir_

_cuanto sonreír_

_sin poder quitarme el antifaz_

_que me disfraza de normal..._

-Esperaré por ti, lo sabes...- prometió finalmente.

Seta asintió sonriéndole dulce y murmurando algo que aunque no se oyó Yosuke sabia que era ('vendré por ti...') , al mismo tiempo que el tren arrancaba, y comenzaba a deslizarse por la plataforma.

Todos corrieron a la par, gritando saludos, deseando buena suerte, mandándole besos y cariños. Finalmente el tren se alejó del todo, y ellos quedaron unos momentos, observando como se alejaban.

Estaban tristes... Yosuke también, tenía que aceptarlo, pero tenían una promesa, y eso le daba fuerzas, para afrontar la partida, mejor que el resto.

Seta apoyó sus valijas en el portaequipaje del tren, y se sentó. No deseaba dejar Inaba atrás, pero tenía que volver a su hogar, él lo entendía... porque sabia que tenían una promesa, y cumpliría. Sí, iba a regresar, por él... por su amor, porque amaba a Yosuke Hanamura, y volvería por él...

_Y volveré a buscarte_

_allí hasta donde estés,_

_tan sólo quiero amarte_

_y poder tener_

_alguien en que apoyarme_

_alguien en quien volcar_

_todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ..._

**FIN.**

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de Persona 4, y no será un best-seller, pero tiene mucho cariño xD Por favor, un click al botoncito de abajo (: así cuando Seta vuelva les trae caramelos y chocolates de recuerdo :P


End file.
